Royal Island Wiki
Welcome to the Royal Island Wiki A wiki page for my fictional urban planning project known as Royal Island. The project was originally started in 2008 as a small island on which one single transit agency existed, and I had very little ideas about anything not related to the transit system. Five years later, this project is far more extensive and ambitious then I ever expected it to be - the tiny island has been hugely expanded with at least five new cities, all of which will have transit systems developed for them eventually, and a few smaller ones with no transit plans. This wiki will include information about all the aspects of the project, as and when I invent them. I hope you enjoy what you read here! The Royal Island Project - a history The Royal Island project is an urban and transit planning geofiction project. I have been a huge fan of transit for as long as I can remember, and in the summer of 2008 I came up with the idea to invent a transit system of my own. Today this is known as the Royal Island Transit Authority, or the RITA. Their fleet mainly consisted of vehicles similar to those used on the Toronto Transit Commission in Toronto, ON, Canada - namely the H4, H5 and H6 class of cars. These have survived to the present day in the project, but, as I have since developed an interest in other transit agencies, the fleet of the RITA and its neighbouring transit agencies has changed accordingly. The project, in its early roots, was hugely unrealistic - looking back at my older newsletters I published for it, there were numerous occurences of the RITA taking delivery of (I'm assuming) newly built GM Newlooks and Flyer trolley coaches. The project died off at a point afterwards, but was revived by yours truly in November 2011. The fleet was redone, with far more realism, and the newspapers became monthly publishings on a thread on the Canadian Public Transit Discussion Board. At this stage the island, as I envisioned it, was quite small, with Royal Island being the only city on it. Interestingly enough, though it was considered its own country, it was actually located somewhere within Canada. I eventually came to the realization that this was quite unrealistic, and opted instead to place the island in the Atlantic Ocean, near Nova Scotia and Newfoundland. This meant that the island was in the Atlantic timezone (while I was in the Eastern timezone), so when I was working on documents and such I would have to take note of this. At some point, I also decided that I wanted to have more cities on the island - at least five new ones were created. At the time, I was struggling with just making a street map for the main city, known as Royal Island City, so I thought that having additional cities was quite a task. This turned out to be an excellent idea, though, because it gave me a lot of opportunities to be creative with fleets that I just couldn't have at the RITA. Finally, on April 8, 2013, I began working on my first ever street map - of the city Newman, a city located east of Royal Island City, with Slovakian influences. This map is a project which goes on to this day. If you managed to read all of this, I applaud and thank you for your patience. If you are interested in more information, there are links below to more information about the cities and their transit systems. List of transit systems: Royal Island Transit Authority Newman Transit Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse